


Home where ever we are

by abigail312



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail312/pseuds/abigail312
Summary: Yuuri is a little bit homesick, alot actually. Victor understands





	Home where ever we are

Yuuri stood behind Victor shifting from foot to foot while he dealt with the developing guilt. Victor was currently aggressively coughing while he tried to fan the smoke that had engulfed the kitchen, created when Yuuri neglected the dinner he was preparing. The book in Victor's hand was one he was currently reading and the bookmark had long since gone because of Victors Vigours use to fan the smoke. Although displeased with the book's mistreatment, who was Yuuri to complain when he'd ruined their once-perfect curry

Previously Yuuri had his gaze absently fixed on Tokyo's streets bustling with nightlife. The neon lights from flashy clubs and the countless cabs carrying natives and foreigners, all alike in the sense that they valued Tokyo's beauty. It was a stark contrast to Hasetsu's stillness. 7 months ago the difference excited Yuuri but as time passed his excitement ceased.

Yuuri didn't want to admit it to Victor but he missed his life back in Hasetsu dearly. At times the city excitement proved too much for Yuuri to handle and Victor wasn't helping with him insisting to go out every other night to bask in Tokyo's buzz. While he adored spending quality time with Victor, what Yuuri deemed as fun entirely differed from Victors. Victor had a passion for bars and clubs, places that brought excitement to young couples such as themselves. He wanted to go to luxurious hotels, needless to say, they didn't need to do that because they actually lived somewhere. But how could Yuuri decline his eccentric ideas when he saw how much Victor had the time of his life.

The move was Victor's idea. He guessed that perhaps Victor just wanted something different and at the time Yuuri didn't mind a change of scenery himself. But little did Yuuri know that the change they made would have Yuuris anxiety spiking so much he'd have to force down the bile that had formed in his throat and unfortunately at times he just couldn't keep it down. So he did what every mindful person would and excused himself from the table him and victor dined at to expel the overpriced wine Victor had not too long ago graciously paid for.

Although Yuuri had visited Tokyo before, never before has he stayed so long for the place to bother him to such an extent

To put it simply Yuuri was homesick and when it dawned on him that's when Victor came running into the smoke dense kitchen frantically demanding to know why the kitchen was engulfed in smoke. Steam radiated from his body created by his unnecessarily hot shower, droplets dripping onto the floor he begrudgingly cleaned earlier.

.......

Bedtime had long gone when Victor came stumbling back to their bedroom. Yuuri was too ridden with guilt to stay too close to Victor, not only because he completely butchered their dinner but also because of his earlier thoughts.

Earlier Victor had agreed to give him some space, he understood that Yuuri needed it to gather his thoughts

For some time, Victor watched Yuuri through the small crack in the door. The room was dark save for the small amount of light that bled through the slightly ajar door. Yuuri's back faced Victor and at first glance, one would assume Yuuri was asleep but from his experience, Victor knew that Yuuri wasn't, Yuuri was most definitely overthinking, same as Victor was on what could've caused Yuuri's absentmindedness earlier.

Victor took one last sip of his coffee, a strange decision it was to drink coffee in the night but he knew he'd need it for the lengthy conversation on its way.

Victor hesitantly pushed the door open. He shivered from the chill of the night and debate if he should strip but knowing he'd be unable to sleep comfortably he began undressing. He removed his clothes slowly all the while keeping his gaze on Yuuri in hope that he'd be acknowledged even a little. v 

The ceiling fan hummed faintly but Yuuri's uneven breathing overshadowed the buzz, an indication that he was most definitely awake as his breathing turned shallow when he rested.

Victor slowly made his way over to Yuuri. Yuuri felt the bed dip under Victor's weight, Yuuri brouhht his arms closwr to his chest. He was aware that victor knew he wasn't sleeping. There would have to be some form of communication between them that Yuuri wasn't entirely prepared for.

Wordlessly Victor removed his socks from his feet and proceeded to rub tension from his face as he pondered on what he could say to his husband to make him open up even just a little.

Victor noticed that Yuuri laid on the farthest side of the bed from him, I subtle hint that he wanted to be left alone. Victor wasn't prepared to leave Yuuri alone, he was prepared to hear Yuuri out if Yuuri would allow him to. He was prepared to show understanding for anything Yuuri brought to the table and he's ready to give possible solutions.

Although provided with plenty bed space Victor still lay in the middle of the bed, closest to Yuuri. He snaked his arm around Yuuri waist and gently pulled him closer. Victor was grateful when Yuuri didn't push him away. Victor rubbed Yuuri arm soothingly and placed gentle kisses on his shoulder hoping to ease the tension in his back.

Yuuri loved Victor's ministrations but the ache in his chest didn't subside no matter how soothing Victors touch was.

Victor paused to prop himself up on his elbow so he could have a better view of Yuuri's face. Victor could see the way Yuuri pinched his brows together and how he tugged lightly on his lip. Victor ached to tell Yuuri to stop in fear that he would bruise them but right now that wasn't the first thing that hardly the first thing that should be acknowledged.

With a sigh Victor rested his hand on Yuuri's hip, using his thump to lightly caress the area as he found the right words to say. Yuuri was the one that needed to do the talking so Victor needed to voice that opinion

"You know," Victor paused to exhaled heavily and gather is bearings, "I just wish you'd just talk to me."

Hearing Victors request Yuuri's stomach fell because he understood completely. His breath shuddered when the cord in his throat pulled too tight yet he still found the strength to answer his husband without weeping.

Yuuri gently squeezed the hand that had been resting oh his stomach. Victor found reassurance in this because perhaps it meant that Yuuri was ready to talk

and he was

Yuuri shuffled and to Victor's surprise, he removed himself from Victors embrace to sit up. Yuuri felt cold without Victor's touch but there needed to be some distance between them in the unlikely event that Victor became upset, Victor rarely became upset but for what Yuuri was about to confess he just might.

Yuuri sat at the edge of the bed, His back completely bare. He squeezed the edge of the bed as he let out a shaky breath. Yuuri reached for his glasses on the nightstand and with a heavy sigh, he found enough courage to confess.

"I don't like it here," he declared

The room fell eerily silent. Yuuri could distinguish his heartbeat from the quiet and he feared that Victor could hear it too

"What?'' It wasn't a question because he misheard, it was more of a misunderstanding on Victor's part. "I don't understand Yuuri, what do you mean?"

"Of course you don't, " Yuuri whispered

Yuuri got up and walked over to the closest to grab a well-needed robe, the chilly temperature was starting to get under his skin quite literally. After dressing Yuuri turned to face Victor. He was sitting up in the bed now, his face contorted in confusion as he tried to figure out what Yuuri truly meant. Yuuri grinned at Victors confusion because how could he understand when all he found pleasure in was dragging Yuuri about.

"Of course you don't understand," Yuuri sounded amused which had Victor's heart hurting. "How could you." He whispered

Victor fell silent, his gaze downcasted after Yuuri's declaration. Despite all Yuuri knew that he was also to blame because he frequently refused to tell Victor what was on his mind, this situation they were in could've been prevented sooner if only Yuuri would speak up.

"How.." Victor began, "how am I supposed to understand if you never say anything to me?'' Victor was looking Yuuri in the eyes now, demanding to know why he was being blamed for Yuuri's secrecy.

As expected, Yuuri thought. His refusal to communicate played a big role is their dilemma 

"I know," Yuuri muttered, "that's why I'm saying it now." Yuuri moved towards Victor, the darkness blinding but the familiarity of their house prevented him from stumbling. "I know you like it here and that's why I could never find the courage to tell you that maybe I'd want a change. The thing is, I want to go home. It's too much for me, here." Yuuri explained

"Go home?" Victor asked wide-eyed, "this is our home" Victor rose from the bed

Victor was standing now, face to face with Yuuri as if maybe with their close proximity Yuuri would be willing the enlighten him more. Victor tried to slow his heavy breathing, he didn't want to show Yuuri that their dilemma was affecting his nerves as that would just disrupt Yuuri's train of thought. Victor was very nervous and the little hope he held on to that this would end in smiles was slowly fading because how could it when Yuuri revealed that he no longer enjoyed the home they've lived at for almost 8 months.

"victor I....," Yuuri bit his lips when he felt a lump in his throat but even so he needed to say it. "Victor I want to go home." Yuuri sounded defeated. "I can't do what you do. I can't go out every weekend to drink overpriced wine. When I'm at home alone all I hear are people chatting outside and cars zooming by, which by the way I guarantee they broke the speed limit. I hate standing on the balcony and seeing factories at day and with light pollution, I can't even enjoy stargazing as I use to." Yuuri begrudgingly turned away from Victor, his throatburned.

Victor could see the hurt and frustration in his husband's eyes yet resisted the urge to embrace his husband and assure him that it'd be alright because slowly anger also bubbled in his chest that he tried his best to ignore. shouts would most definitely not improve their situation. This needed to be handled delicately as Yuuri's home town was a delicate subject. honestly, Victor somewhat knew where his lover was coming from. One's home should always have a special place in their heart but Yuuri's home wasn't Victor's home.

Victorctor speechlessly fell back on the bed with a huff. Yuuri still stood adjacent to Victor, his arms folded. Yuuri was clearly tense but he tried his best to keep it one the down low, he needed to keep the situation as lighthearted as possible, but Victors silence was bothersome and Yuuri's patience was wearing thin.

Victor was baffled by the fact that Yuuri no longer enjoyed their stay here, they picked this place together. surfing through countless magazines and taking up countless recommendations. The hours spent exploring the different options presented to them can never be taken back but neither can their life if it's spent in a place they both cant enjoy living in. Victor honestly didn't mind going back to Yuuri's home town. It just irked him that the time they spent looking for this place would've been for nothing.

He thought Yuuri wouldn't mind a change of scenery and at the time of the move, Yuuri didn't seem to mind either but time has passed and so can ones change of heart along with it. In this case, it seems to be Yuuri's.

Victor pondered on the idea for some time and concluded that he could deal with moving again. They had a long life ahead of them and if it meant spending it with his lover in the quiet of Hasestu he'd do it a million times over. Victor really did not mind. It just bothered him that they invested so much into this place all for it to be thrown away but materiel things should never have reign over their happiness and Victor would like to keep it that way

After Victor took some time to formulate words he hoped wouldn't trouble Yuuri he affectionately gazed up at his husband. Yuuri still seemed uneasy but nonetheless, with a warm smile he patted a stop beside him on their bed, urging Yuuri to take a seat, Which Yuuri gratefully complied because it seemed Victor was about to voice his opinion and solution.

"Ok," Victor exhaled heavily, he hoped this wouldn't be too complicated, "I get it, an-"

"Wait you do?" Yuuri interrupted. Yuuri thought there'd be a bit more debate on the matter

"Yeah," Victor continued "and I think if we're gonna be happy, together, you need to be somewhere comfortable. Somewhere you feel safe. I'm willing to make a change if it means you'll be happy. Victors gave a lopsided smile and it was the cutest smile Yuuri had ever seen.

Hope filled Yuuri's chest and he smiled brightly. Victor smiled too when he saw his husbands delightfulness but Yuuri's smile soon fell when he realized that he's been a bit too selfish. Victor loved it here so he needed to know how Victor truly felt about his decision.

Victor sensed Yuuris inner turmoil. He carefully grasped Yuuri's cheek and levelled his gaze to his own as a silent plea for Yuuri to explain what could be bothering him. Yuuri bit his lip and explained that Victor too deserved to be comfortable. He should also have a say in their decisions. He apologized sadly about his selfishness but Victor was quick to hush him and explain to him that he had no problem re- relocating, Yuuri chuckled at his playfulness and embraced him when it was finalized that they'd be moving back to Hasetsu.

Yuuri situated himself in Victor's lap and hugged him tighter. Yuuri felt relief wash over him and he wanted Victor to know that too and so he hugged him with all his might. His body felt warm next to Victor in the chill of the night and he found comfort in Victor's presence once again. Victor was happy to return the embrace with just as much affection.

Having Yuuri this close never failed to relax him and just the scent of his lover had a new desire stir in him. Yuuri pulled back to look at Victor. Victor smiled up at Yuuri and Yuuri reached up to smooth out the laugh lines that had formed in his cheeks, not that he disliked them. They were evidence of the joy his lover must have experienced throughout the years, with him and without. But Yuuri selfishly wanted them the get deeper, he wanted to be the reason Victor would laugh or cry tears of joy. He also greatly admired the love and care Victor had for him. He couldnt imagine living without his affection anymore. Yuuri's heart swelled at the reminder that there was no one he loved more than Victor and the thought had Yuuri's eyes stinging, his lips curling. Victor smiled grew wider and he wiped his lover's tears away. Yuuri then kissed him desperately and whispered his love to Victor and although Victor's heart will never leap like the first time Yuuri told him, his chest tightened nonetheless because he's known for quite some time now the love they shared for each other was mutual.

Yuuri pressed himself against Victor with enough force to have him falling against the bed, never removing his lips from Victor. Their desire burned bright and so they finally fell back into the sheets to let the fire consume them and run wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
